Somewhere Only We Know Alladam
by DephNaughtDeejay
Summary: This Story revolves around mostly Adam and Alli, Eclare is back together and will have their moments but they will be far and few between. this is rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

September 1st, 2011.

It was the first day back to Degrassi for Alli. Mr. Simpson had lifted the uniforms for the first week of school and on Fridays. Alli pulled up to Degrassi as a junior, and in her mother black Volvo. Yes Alli had gotten her license over the summer, and had also turned sixteen. As Alli stepped out of the car she heard her name called. She removed the dark sunglasses from her eyes and smiled, "Clare!…and Eli?" Alli's voice softened looking at Clare. Alli hadn't seen Clare scents her birthday party in late July, so she hadn't known that Clare and Eli had gotten back together.

A hug flung around the sixteen year old from her best friend and Alli whispered into Clare's ear "What happen to needing time apart?" Alli pulled away from her friend looking at her seeing hurt in her in her eyes that Alli would even bring that up.

"We worked it out" Eli stepped up holding out his hand to Alli. "We never formally met, I'm Eli Goldsworthy." Alli looked to Eli's hand, slowly putting out hers as she held onto his.

"Alliah…but please, call me Alli" Alli said once Eli let got of her hand and she looked at Clare giving her the look like, can we talk. She saw Clare whisper something to Eli before walking of, pulling Alli with her.

"Okay so are you going to tell me why you are back with him?" Alli asked Clare as they walked up the steps of Degrassi and inside, and got into the Junior line to get their classes for this year.

Clare let out a small sigh "We talked. And he was suffocating me, and we figured if we took things slower that maybe we could work everything out." Clare smiled as they took a step forward in line. "And he is going to give me more space and time with you and my family"

Alli smiled at Clare "Well we do need more time together!" She smiled the line moving as slow as maple syrup. After about a fifteen minute wait the two girls where at the front of the line and got handed their classes. "What do we have together?" Alli asked looking at Clare with a smile.

"Well let's see" Clare said as the two of them walked to the lockers "Well we have everything together other than English and gym" Clare looked at Alli "Why are you taking remedial gym?" she asked.

Alli shrugged her shoulders "Wanted to learn ballroom dancing?" She said, slightly lying. She knew Adam was taking it and she wanted to spend a little more time with Adam than she had last year. "Well I'm going to go see if i can find Jenna, and I'll let you go find Eli" Alli said knowing Clare wanted to hang out with Eli.

Clare smiled and hugged her friend "Lunch we will get caught up okay" She said before walking off to find Eli.

Alli sighed. She wasn't going to find Jenna, she wanted to find Adam, but where could he be. Alli thought for a moment before heading in the opposite direction as clare and headed to the cafeteria. She smiled spotting him and slid into the seat next to him "Hey you" Alli smiled.

Adam looked up from his bagel. He had already been at school for two hours and finally someone he missed seeing was here. "Alli" the boy smiled as he gave her a hug "how was your summer?" he asked, making small talk. Even if his heart was beating ten times faster than it was before, he knew it was from the feeling Alli gave to him. Fiona could never give that spark, that burst of energy that Alli had.

Alli's heart started racing as well. "Summer was summer" Alli smiled as she ripped off a small piece of his bagel "Sorry I didn't get to eat this morning" She told him after she had finished chewing.

The two of them talked for a good half hour, giving themselves the time to catch up with each other. They both found out they had every class together, and Alli found that totally awesome, and that was what she planed for. The bell rang singling that they had to get to home room. "Well I will see you next period?" Adam smiled as he got up and pulled Alli's chair out like the gentleman he was, as she got up.

Alli smiled and nodded to him "defiantly." She smiled before going off. the one thing that sucked, Home rooms where alphabetical by last names.


	2. Chapter 2

First and second period went by slowly as Alli waited for third period to come. It was the Junior's study period. But hey, who would be studying on the first day back to school. Alli just wanted some time to talk to Adam and catch up with him. As the bell rang, Mr. Armstrong handed us our math books, with paper in them saying what the home work was. Alli waited for Adam outside the class room and smiled when he emerged.

"Ready for studying?" Alli joked a little with him as the headed to their lockers

"Oh yeah Alli, what are we going to do. Look at the math book and start reading it" he chuckled as they got to their lockers. Both of them almost at the same unlocked the lockers at the same time. Adam let out a chuckle watching Alli fiddle with trying to get the lock off

Alli looked up at Adam "Are you just going to stand there and not help?" Alli asked stepping out of the way to let Adam in. Adam quickly moved the lock the other way and pulled it out for her handing it to her "Thanks, Adam" Alli murmured as she stuck her book in there and closed it locking it back up.

Adam pushed his hands into his pockets as he waited for Alli. He watched the short girl shove the book into the small locker. "Ready?" Adam asked with a small smile.

Alli looked at Adam, as a smile crossed her face "Yeah, I am" she said shutting her locker and locking it back up. She ran her fingers in her hair pulling it back out of her face as herself and Adam walked to the auditorium. The Junior got to study in here for the first few weeks until the new classrooms were going to be done, well repaired. The two of them slipped into two seats in the back in the corner. Alli sat closest to the wall, and Adam sitting next to her.

Alli smiled a little at Adam, her heart raced slightly seeing his smile. "We never got to talk about how our summer's went after my party" Alli said trying to shove the butterflies that were in her belly away.

Adam's smile grew larger as he thought back to her party. It was a pretty fun night if he did recall. He also recalled there being some alcohol there, and no parents around. Just then is when he remembered what happen at the party. They kissed. Adam looked at Alli with a small smile "uh the rest of the summer was pretty boring." Adam said quickly, biting his lip.

Alli watched him bit his lip "Did something happen? Are you okay?" She was worried about him. Her chocolate brown eyes looked into his bright blue eyes. Alli bit her lip knowing he was thinking about something, and the only thing she could think of was from her party, and kissing him. "what about before my party? was your summer boring then too?

Adam's eyes shot into hers,"Yeah kind of" Adam smiled a little bit "Your party had to be the funnest thing i did this summer Alli" Adam told her, one hundred present true.

"Oh come on Adam you must have some other fun!" Alli giggled with a small smile she looked at him, his hand resting on her knee. She smiled as she placed her hand on top of his. Adam's hand turned over and took her hand into his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. Alli could feel her cheeks get warm as he did that.

Adam smiled as he looked at her "Well I did, but I remember your party the most Alli" Adam told her as he took his other hand tilting her chin up a little to look at him, "And I remember this the most" His voice, just above a whisper as his soft lips pressed to Alli's

The sparks flew instantly as the both jumped away from each other. Alli looked up at Adam. Not including her party, the last time she kissed a guy was Drew, Adam's older brother, and her ex. "Did...Did you feel that?" Alli asked softly.

Adam nodded his head looking at her "Yeah I did" he said. Adam could feel his cheeks turn red because of the heat the rushed to his head

"What does this mean than?" Alli asked him softly. She looked into his blue eyes for an answer but all she saw was confusion. She was even confused. She had liked Adam for a long time, before she even found out he was a F2M. She didn't really care about that. She cared more about Adam, as the person, rather than 'Gracie's' body.

Adam sighed "I...I don't know" He said hesitate. Adam knew that wasn't what Alli wanted to hear, but he didn't know. "Your one of my closest friends Alli.. I don't want to lose that" Adam said out lout to her.

Alli looked at him "It meant nothing than.." The words she spoke stabbed her. Alli wanted nothing more than just to tell him how she had felt for him, ever scents she came back to Degrassi in the beginning of April.

Adam could s the hurt in Alli's eyes. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her, was hurt her. He knew how Drew had hurt her so much. "Alli I-" The school bell rang. "i have to go" Adam mumbled to himself mostly jumping up and grabbed his bag and quickly got out of the auditorium.

Alli watched him leave. "Shit" she murmured getting her bag and walked to the door but waited for Clare who was walking up with Jenna.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note! This chapter is a flash back to Alli's party. Just so you aren't confused. I was just going to do a little summery of what happened in an author note and move on, but I really feel like people need to know what went down with Alli and Adam over the summer. If you don't want to know, or just skim this chapter I'll leave like a summery maybe at the end. Enjoy!**_

Alli was sitting in the kitchen waiting for the timer of the oven to go off. She was home alone. Well Sav was outside setting up the music and what not, but inside she was just waiting to finish the cup cakes. "I knew I should have just had mom order them." The now sixteen year old muttered to herself as the timer went off. She grabbed the pot holders and open the oven up. The red velvet cupcakes looked perfect. She needed them to cool fast. She placed them on the stove top as she walked to the freezer and opened it. She shook her head as she saw a note from what had to be her mother _'Already moved things around for you Alliah. Have fun at the party. The house better be put back into order before your father and I get home. Love Mom.'_

Alli shook her head at her mothers note before walking over and grabbing the cupcakes and placed them in the freezer and then walked outside for a moment, to see how Sav was doing. She was still in sweats and just a tank top, and she really needed to get dressed before anyone came. "Sav! Are you okay or do you need my help? I need to finish getting ready."

Sav looked up from where he was setting up the DJ booth and making sure Alli's Laptop was hooked up right, and all her music she wanted played in a play list. "Yeah I should be fine, it's not like your window isn't right over my head if I really need you" Sav laughed slightly at her with a smile.

Alli rolled her eyes "Just keep an ear out for the door bell" She said as she headed back inside. She quickly put things into the dishwasher so make sure the kitchen was picked up before she headed upstairs. Alli already knew what she was going to wear. She had gotten a Halter Dress from Juicy. She had been saving her money for a dress and shoes for her party. The Dress was white and rose colored with a rose colored ribbon. The shoes she had got where silver and sparkly wedges also from Juicy. She stripped out of her sweats and tank top and put on her robe and walked into the bathroom.

Alli started the water and hopped in after taking off her robe. She washed her body off, trying not to get her hair wet because it would take too long to try to dry it too. She shaved her legs and everything before shutting off the water. She got out and wrapped her towel around herself. She took another one so she could easily dry her legs, arms, and face off.

Alli felt her hair as she needed to see if she had to atleast blow dry it a little bit. It wasn't too wet so she just grabbed her dry shampoo from the cabinet and sprayed it into her hair like she did and ran her brush in her hair after. She put her moisturizer on her face so it would soak in before she started on her make up. She finished drying off her body and put her robe back on and walked back to her room.

Alli walked over to her window. Sav was still the only one outside. "Good no one is here yet" Alli talked to herself. She got dressed quickly not putting on her shoes yet as she sat down at her vanity. Alli quickly did her make up very natural with just a little bit of rose color on the crease of her eye to add a pop of color. She put on a deepish pink color on her lips. She heard the door bell ring and yelled out the window to Sav "I got it!"

Alli slipped on her shoes and closed her door and headed down stairs. Once she got to the door she flattened out the skirt of the dress and opened the door smiling seeing Clare, Jenna, Baby Tyson, Dave, Sadie, and KC. The smile on Alli's face grew bigger. She quickly hugged the five of them "Thank you guys for coming!" She smiled "Snacks and stuff are out in the back" Alli said as she grabbed Clare's wrist looking at her

"What's up Alli?" Clare asked softly. She had gotten a text message from her earlier saying they had to talk when they got to the party. "Something wrong?"

Alli shook her head. "No nothing is wrong. But Eli imed me last night saying he was coming. I just want to make sure its okay with you." Alli told her best friend softly. She didn't need anything awkward happening at her party.

"Oh.." Clare said after a moment, but nodded "Yea, its fine Alli. It's your party anyways." Clare smiled as she hugged her friend.

Alli smiled and hugged Clare back. "Okay," She said softly "he isn't going to here right on time. He told me he might be a little late" Alli told her, and she saw a smile come on Clare's face "I'm guessing that is a plus?"

Clare laughed "It gives me time incase he talks to me" Clare said to Alli as they both started to walk out to the back, before there was another ring of the door bell

"Go I'll meet you out there" Alli smiled to Clare as she turned back around and got the door. She saw Adam, Drew (they had made up), and Bianca (they also had gotten over there issues and became friendly to each other) "Hey guys! Thanks for coming." She said letting the three of them inside. But Adam didn't follow the other two to the back he stood there with Alli for a moment.

"So I have something for you, but it's kinda big and still in Drew's car" Adam told her. He had called her parents in advance about this. He had gotten her a puppy. A teacup Yorkie to be more exact.

"Well why don't you show it to me then?" Alli giggled. She didn't see any of this coming. "Do I have to close my eyes or -"

Adam cut her off "Just close your eyes and take my hand" Adam took her hand softly leading her to the back seat of Drew's car. Adam let go of her hands "Don't move. And no peeking"

"Wasn't going to" Alli said her eyes still closed but bit her lip as she waited.

Adam opened the door and picked up the twelve week old puppy. He carefully held it in his hands "Okay you can open them now!" Adam said looking at Alli

Alli opened her eyes and saw the puppy in his hand "Awe it's so cute!" She said and looked at him "Please tell me this is a joke, you didn't get me a puppy?"

Adam looked at her "No joke. My neighbor's dog had puppies, and I asked if I could have one to give to my friend for her birthday, and asked how much it was and she just gave it to me" Adam explained to her "And I talked to your parents too, it was fine with it too."

Alli just looked at the small dog before taking it from Adam "Hey cutie pie" Alli said talking to it. She looked up at Adam. "Let go inside okay" She said softly not wanting to scare the poor puppy.

Later on that night, Alli, Adam, Drew, Bianca, Eli, Clare, and Sav where still out in the back. It had gotten dark out but not so dark they had to put on the outside lights yet. Alli's puppy, now named Chloe. It was laying between Alli and Clare.

"We should play like seven minutes in heaven or something" Eli peeped up.

Clare looked over at Eli shaking her head "I'm out if we play that." Clare said remembering her past experience with that game.

Alli giggled a bit remembering that night. "Anyone else out before I go get paper and a hat?" When no one said anything, she got up and walked inside grabign some paper and cutting it into squares writing everyone but clare's name on there. She couldn't find a hat so she grabbed a bowl and tossed them in there. She walked back out "Care because you aren't playing you get to pick the first names" Alli said placing the bowl into her lap, then sat back down herself. But that didn't last too long

"Okay" Clare said as she mixed the names up picking one out. "Alli annnddd" Clare pulled out another one seeing it said Sav "Uh we will put that one back"

"Who was it?" Bianca Asked curious now.  
>"Oh" Clare said looking at her "Ot was Sav, I'm not going to make them be locked in a room for seven minutes. They might start ripping each others hair out"<p>

Alli laughed a little, so did Sav "Well thanks Clare" Sav said as everyone waited who the next name would be.

Clare finally pulled out another name "Annnddd Adam" Clare said looking at her two friends.

Adam was the first to get up off the ground and then helped Alli up. They walked inside. Alli took them into the laundry room off of the kitchen. She pulled her phone out and set the timer for seven minutes.

"We don't have to kiss you know" Alli told Adam softly. "That if you don't want to" All said as she slid herself up onto the washer and crossed her legs.

Adam have become a bit flustered when his name was chosen but he hid it well, till now. He really liked Alli. She was different that Fiona She felt like a safe bet, but then at other times she was what he wanted. "We don't have to kiss right this second" He smiled a little. He wanted to kiss Alli but he wasn't sure how.

Alli smiled a bit "Nope we don't have to kiss right this second but before my timer goes off" She giggled a little bit. She had on and off feelings about And she just hoped that they were on right now. She felt butterflies in her belly. They where on right now. Her soft brown eyes looked right into his blue ones. She could feel her heart beat a bit faster. _Its just Adam right? One of your best friends._ Alli let out a breathless sigh as she looked at him.

Adam wanted to kiss Alli he wondered if she was thinking what he was. _It's only Alli. And seven minutes in heaven is what happens here, stays here right?_ He heard her sigh and looked over "Something wrong?" He asked as his perfect ocean blue eyes looked into her milk chocolate ones.

"No nothing Adam" Alli lied slightly as she slip off the washer. She looked at her phone "We only have like three more minutes" She said, she didn't want to be the one to kiss him. She wanted him to kiss her.

Adam's heart started beating a bit faster when she said that there was only three more minutes. He stepped closer to her as he pushed her hair away from her eyes. "You look beautiful tonight Alli." Adam told her softly.

When he pushed her hair out of her face she knew what was coming. "I do? No one told me that yet" She said softly as she looked up at him. "You don't look too bad yourself Torres"

Adam chuckled softly when he was called Torres. He leaned his forehead on hers and smiled sweetly. He leaned his head slightly to the right so when he kissed her there noses wouldn't collide.

Alli placed her hands on his shoulders when he placed his forehead on hers. She smiled back at him and watched as his eyes closed and she closed hers. Their lips collided with each others. Alli could feel shocks go threw her entire body.

Adam felt the sparks too. He didn't pull away he kissed her harder, placing his hands on her waist. He kissed her a little harder, but broke the kiss when the buzzer on her phone went off.

Alli sighed as he pulled away "Seven minutes are up aren't they" Alli said softly. She really didn't want to stop kissing him. She heard a knock at the door though

"Torres, Bhandarri! Your seven minutes have been up for like three minutes now!" Bianca said threw the door "Other people want to go" She said.

Alli grabbed her phone "That's our queue then." She said opening the door seeing Bianca still there "You could have walked back outside you know" Alli said softly as she pushed past her and headed back outside.

After a few more seven minutes in heaven, Sav kicked everyone out. Alli walked out onto the porch with Clare and Adam. "I'll talk to both of you later?" Alli asked hugged both of them as the nodded. Drew and Bianca had already left so Clare was giving Adam a ride home.

Alli stood there watching her friend leave before her brother came up behind her "Have fun tonight?" He asked her as she took the little puppy from her arms to play with it for a few minutes.

Alli smiled at him "Loads" She told him walking back inside. Tonight was a night she wasn't going to forget any time soon.


	4. Author Note!

**Hey guys this is a note. I do plan on updating this soon. I just have been taking my time thinking how i want to go with this. I do have some things planned for Alli and Adam.**

**I do want to clear up that Alli and Eli DO know each other, they just never formally met and he was never very friendly to her, but he knew Clare was going to be at the party and yeah. **

**I also want to say, that i won't be having Imogen, Jake, Katie, or Mo in this fan fic at any point. Imogen may pop in (because she is pretty sweet) but other than that, don't hold you heart out to see them.**

**Also, if you guys want to see anything happen you can leave it on the review of this chapter and I will think about adding it in (:**


End file.
